Girly Moose With A Man's Voice
by Emi-Lea Deschanel
Summary: It's Lilly's first time at MakeAMoose. Loliver. I really like this story. It's cute.


Okay, so I'm not a huge Loliver fan, because I have my reasons, but I wrote this story for my bestest friend in the whole internet phandom Ashley. And I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**Girly Moose With A Man's Voice**

"This is so exciting, guys, really! I've never made a moose in my whole life!" Lilly exclaimed, as she rummaged through a pile of unstuffed moose toys. "I don't know where to start!"

Miley looked at her friend. "Lilly, chillax. We've got plenty of time. Wait... You've lived in Malibu all your life, home of the biggest Make-A-Moose in the country, and you've _never_ made a moose?"

Lilly pulled one of the moose to her body and pet its head. "I didn't get out much," she said in a feeble voice. Miley rolled her eyes and turned to say something to Oliver, but he wasn't standing next to her anymore. She spun around and there he was, digging though the pile of moose, shaking his behind and singing the Make-A-Moose theme song.

"Oliver! Quit being a doughnut and get this girl a moose, pronto!" Miley hollered. Oliver turned around and took Lilly's moose.

"Come on. First you should pick out some clothes. I'll be over there," he pointed to the stuffer, "waiting for you when you're ready."

Lilly squealed with joy. "Clothes? This just keeps getting better and better!" She dragged Miley to the shelves with the clothing. They had just about everything anyone could dream about! Suits, skirts, shirts, pants, wedding dresses, designer clothes, purses, shoes, wigs, sunglasses. Even fishing poles and Harry Potter costumes.

Lilly's eyes were everywhere at once. Before Miley even picked out one item, Lilly had six pairs of shoes, three skirts, seven shirts, one designer outfit from Prada, and a purple wig.

Miley looked at her friend's choices. "What, no Italian shoes?"

Lilly looked at her selections. "Well, the Prada outfit is a little expensive." Miley rolled her eyes and smiled. Lilly went over to where Oliver was standing, holding a little white object in his hand. "What's that?" she asked when Oliver handed the moose and the white thing to the employee.

"It's a sound box. You press the little button and it says what you recorded it to say."

"Where would you like the button?" the employee, AJ, asked. "Hand or foot?"

"Hand, please," Lilly answered. "I have shoes for her."

AJ put the sound box in carefully, so as not to press the button, and began stuffing the moose.

When Lilly's moose, Lara, was dressed in Prada and ready, she brought it to the register and the cashier began ringing up the items. Lilly pulled out her wallet and began to count her money when Oliver gently took hold of her forearm.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Your first moose is on me." He paid for the moose and accessories. Miley, who had already been cashed out, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow. Thanks, Oliver. That was really sweet of you." Lilly said.

"Its nothing," he answered, leading the girls out of the store and to a nearby restaurant.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Miley asked, eating a french fry. Lilly had gone to the bathroom; all the Make-A-Moose excitement was a little much for her.

"I already did." Oliver replied.

"WHAT? When?"

"Well, I didn't tell her exactly to her face per se, but lets just say... Lara is a girly moose with a man's voice."

Miley's jaw dropped. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?" Lilly asked, sliding down next to Miley.

"Didn't... drop some ketchup on Lara's left hoof." Miley stood up. "Lilly, you might want to check that. It's my turn to use the bathroom."

Lilly watched as Miley jogged off to the restroom. "That was weird. Could you hand me Lara, please?" Oliver picked up the high-maintenance moose and handed her across the table to Lilly. Lilly examined Lara's hoof. "What's Miley talking about? There's nothing wrong here. Wait... The sound box! I forgot it was in there!"

Lilly squeezed the hoof. Her eyes popped open wide when Oliver's voice came through. "Lilly, I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I have for a while now."

Oliver didn't look up to see her face. He just stuck another fry in his mouth and stared at his chicken fingers.

"Oliver..." Lilly said when she had found her voice. His head popped up. "Is this... Is this true?"

Oliver carefully selected his words. "Yes, Lilly. I wouldn't have said... No, I won't lie about something like that."

Lilly smiled from across the table at him. "Now I know why you bought my moose." She got up and moved to the seat next to him. "I think it was really, really sweet."

And with that, she turned his head towards her and kissed him. Oliver kissed her back. He had wanted to do this for so long-

"Well! It's about time!"

Lilly and Oliver broke the kiss and stared at Miley, who sat down next to Lilly's moose. "Now, I've got to hear what this says." She squeezed the hoof and listened to Oliver's voice. "Aw! That's adorable! I told you Make-A-Moose was a good idea!"

Oliver smiled, shook his head gently, and kissed Lilly again.

"Ohmigawd!" Miley said, about ten minutes after they left the restaurant. Lilly and Oliver were holding hands, and Oliver's other hand was holding Lilly's moose.

"What?" they asked, surprised by Miley's sudden outburst.

"That moose is Cher!"

* * *

Well, there it is... It's kinda short, but I liked it. Review? Oh, and I hope everyone understands the Cher line. No offense to her or anything. I actually kinda like her. 


End file.
